Nous avons toute la nuit
by Plowing
Summary: La tueuse trouve sa routine bien trop ennuyeuse en ce moment... Peut-être que... Si elle n'avait pas quitté Spike, tout serait... Différent ? Slash/BuffyxSpike/Tout public/Très mauvais résumé !
Elle venait de partir en mission. Encore une fois, un groupe de vampire dans le cimetière de Sunnydales. Évidement, cela ne l'étonnait plus. Elle y était allée par réflexe, et était tombée sur un groupe de trois vampires. Elle allait, comme toujours, attaquer, puis les tuer. Encore une mission accomplie. Depuis quelques temps, c'était toujours la même chose, une routine fatigante, ennuyeuse... Et ce, depuis qu'elle avait rompue avec Spike. Elle l'avait fait pour eux, par amour. Car au fond, elle ne pouvait pas ne plus l'aimer. Il était tellement gentil, prêt à tout pour elle... Il lui était dévoué corps et âme, si j'ose dire. Elle rangeât son pieux de bois, puis avança. Avec toute cette agitation, elle n'avait même pas remarquée qu'elle était arrivée devant la crypte de son anciens amant. Elle n'avait pas changée depuis deux mois... Buffy s'en approcha, et déposa sa main, comme par symbolisme sur l'une des pierres portant une lourde dalle de marbre gris. Elle ignorait s'il était là. Elle aurait aimée avoir le courage et la force d'entrer... Mais que dirait-il ? Elle l'avait fait souffrir. Elle l'avait en quelques sortes utilisé, par égoïsme, peut-être pour remplacer Angel, qui sait... Elle soupira, fermant les yeux en se remémorant les deux bras de Spike sur son corps. Elle se laissa alors porter par ses douces pensées. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que quelqu'un arrivait derrière elle.
« - Bonsoir Amour, qu'est ce qui t'amène dans mon humble demeure ? Encore de douce parole à déverser sur mon corps froid de vampire ? »  
Elle se retourna, il était là, devant elle, son long manteau de cuir sur les épaules. Il avait encore ce petit air trop sûr de lui, prétentieux, supérieur. Elle le regarda, puis baissa les yeux.  
« - Arrête Spike. Tu sais que j'ai fais ça pour nous. On se serrait détruit.  
\- Ouais, ouais. Maintenant que tu es là, veux-tu entrer ?  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas si...  
\- Oh aller. C'est encore parce que l'autre abrutit ne sera pas d'accord ?  
\- Ne soit pas désagréable Spike. Je veux bien entrer... Mais... Seulement 5 minutes. »  
Spike poussa la lourde porte de sa crypte, puis entra. Rien n'avait changé. Toujours lugubre, sombre, morbide, bien que... Buffy se sentait à sa place ici. Il déposa son fusil de chasse sur une table poussiéreuse, prit une cigarette dans son paquet, situé dans la poche de son pantalon en cuir, puis l'alluma.  
« - Alors poussin, que me vaut cette honneur ?  
\- T'as toujours pas arrêté de fumer ?  
\- Pourquoi faire ? Ça ne me tueras pas plus que ce que je ne le suis déjà.  
\- Ton humour est toujours aussi mauvais à ce que je vois...  
\- Et tu es toujours aussi belle poussin. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Que me vaut cette visite ?  
\- Je suis là par hasard. Un trio de vampire devant chez toi. Le quartier est mal famé par ici ! »  
Spike rigola, et enleva son manteau. Il le posa sur la même table que son fusil. Son tee-shirt était arraché par endroit, et du sang perlait le long d'une griffure profonde sur son torse. Buffy le regarda, puis le fit s'asseoir sur le lit, doucement, passant sa main sur la marque. Spike ne bougeait pas. Il admirait la tueuse. Cette dernière avait soulevée le lambeau de tissue, il sourit.  
« - Alors Chaton ? Tu me déshabille ?  
\- Qu'est ce que tu as eu ?  
\- Une petite traque qui a mal tournée. Rien de grave.  
\- C'est profond... Tu as mal ?  
\- Comparé au jour où tu es partie... Non.  
\- William... Tu sais que j'ai fais ça pour nous... On se serait tué l'un l'autre à un moment... Que ce sit dans les sentiments, comme dans le sexe... Tu es un vampire, et tu vies la nuit... Et... Et je...  
\- Continue. Continue mon Poussin. Appelle moi encore par mon prénom.  
\- A... Arrête Spike... Je... Tu sais que...  
\- Que quoi tueuse ?  
\- Que je t'aime ! Je t'aime William. Je t'aime avec ta nature de tueur en série, avec ou sans ta puce, avec toutes tes manières rustres et avec ton besoin d'être sans cesse dominé !  
\- Alors reste avec moi, soumet moi... Maîtrise moi. Détruit moi. Mais bon sang... Aime moi ! »  
Buffy poussa Spike à s'allonger sur le lit, fouillant aussitôt la table de chevet, priant pour que l'objet de son désire s'y trouve encore. Bingo ! Elles y étaient ! Les menottes qu'elle avait déjà utilisée par le passé, enfilées à son amant. C'était l'une des plus belles nuit de sa vie. Elle les enfilas à Spike, ce dernier encore en train de fumer sa cigarette. Buffy s'en saisit, et la jeta dans le cendrier, à côté du lit. Elle monta à califourchon sur le beau vampire, puis lui enleva le lambeau de tissue qui lui servait de tee-shirt, et son pantalon de cuir noir. Elle admira à nouveau le corps musclé de son amant, puis se déshabilla elle aussi. Spike semblait perdre la tête, il regardait encore et encore le corps de Buffy, comme un prédateur devant sa proie. Cette dernière déposa ses lèvres sur celle du blond, passionnément, et amoureusement.  
« - Je n'y croyais plus Amour...  
\- Tais-toi et profite en William...  
\- Pourquoi me taire ? Nous avons... Toute la nuit... » 


End file.
